Don't stop singing
by Nagaki-Pumpkin
Summary: "...if you ever miss us, just sing. Then, no matter where you are, we will sing with you."    I don't own Vocaloid


Another day, another walk home. The sun was setting already. But, I had been staying at school for a while after class, so it wasn't really a surprise. The road home was never crowded or anything, but today it was completely empty of people. I slowed down and started singing for myself. I loved singing. I always found my voice comforting and pleasant, when I was alone. But I had never been able to sing in front of anyone. I was very shy. I didn't like it when people looked at me in the streets, which happened often because of my long hair. It was so long, it was almost annoying. But I could never cut it. It had always been long, and I just couldn't imagine myself without it.

"Wooooow."

I stopped dead in my tracks. Two cute children with blond hair and blue eyes, most likely twins, were standing in front of me, their mouths big O's. One of them, a boy, had his hair in a tiny ponytail, and the other, a girl, had her hair loose, reaching her shoulders. Their wore matching clothes in yellow, white and black.  
While I looked at them, they were just staring at me. I blushed and looked down. I hoped they hadn't heard me sing.

"Nee-chan, your hair's so pretty~", the girl ran to my side and grabbed one of my pigtails. The boy jumped in front of me with a big smile.

"Nee-chan, your singing was very cute." He looked me straight in the eyes, and I looked away shyly. Eye contact wasn't my thing. "T-thank you. I hoped you hadn't heard, though."  
The girl walked to his side, and both were staring at me again, their heads slightly tilted.  
"Why? You don't like singing?" The girl sounded surprised, as if that was impossible.

"I do, but-"

"No buts! If you like singing you should always do it." As if synchronized with a machine, they spoke. "Come, let's sing together!"  
They both grabbed my arms and ran off, dragging me with them. I tried to pull myself from their grasp, but for two children, they were quite strong.

We ran until we reached the top of a hill. They let go of me so abruptly, I almost tripped. The twins motioned for me to come stand next to them. Because of the angle of the sun, I couldn't really see anything from where I was, but when I stood next to them, I could see the beautiful valley beneath us. It nearly took my breath away. For a moment the kids seemed to forget about me. They took each others hand and opened their mouths.

A wonderful sound filled the area. I had never heard the song they sang, but I seemed to know it in my heart. I felt tears in my eyes. Everything was so beautiful. The valley, the sunset, but most of all, their song. A huge bubble formed in my stomach and pressed upwards through my throat. The twins, still singing, let go of each other and extended their hands towards me. I didn't hesitate, and took them. The bubble exploded in my mouth, and I was singing with them. Louder than I ever had before. I couldn't understand what I had been so shy about. This feeling was the single most amazing thing I had ever felt.

I don't know how long we were standing there, just singing. But suddenly it was dark. The sun had disappeared in the distance, but the moon was shining brightly, and bathed the Earth in it's light. The twins let go of my hands.

"We have to go now." Smiling. Those two seemed to be made of smiles and happiness. I smiled back. "Will I see you again?"

"No." Still smiling. "But if you ever miss us, just sing. Then, no matter where you are, we will sing with you." They waved and ran of, hand in hand. Before they disappeared out of my sight, they yelled: "Don't ever stop singing!"

- x X x -

"Miku! 5 minutes!"

I jump slightly in my chair. I must have been daydreaming. For a second I feel a bit confused, but then remember. My concert.

"I'm coming!" Last minute check. Everything's fine and in its place. I don't even feel nervous as I stand backstage, ready for my entrance. I just feel happy, knowing I am about to do something I love. "I will never stop singing."

As the spotlights hit me, and I start my song, I can feel those two kids in my heart, singing with me.


End file.
